beauty
by brenslow
Summary: explicit smut this one-shot is pretty much a sex-shot.


Erik couldn't help but let his gaze trail down the length of her body as she lay sprawled out on the bed before him, her cheeks flushed with desire and gaze smouldering through hooded eyelids; every part of his being screaming at him to all but kneel at the sight before him, but his mouth went dry instead and his erection was horribly uncomfortable. Still standing over her, he took a moment to inhale the smell of sex already permeating the air – and their clothes weren't even off yet. He had to grit his teeth, his desire for her so overwhelming and for a moment, it wasn't _just_ because she had him riled up now after teasing him on the couch.

She could act as innocently as she wanted, it was impossible for anyone to fool him when he could _pretty much_ hear their thoughts; and she had fully intended to get him rock solid. Which was just mean, and there was no way he was going to let that happen without facing the consequences of her actions. Desire and tension had been building between them for months now, their relationship really needing a final push in the physical sense which was a bit hard for both of them. Levy – having never gotten to this point in a relationship, and Erik having an issue with being touched in the first place.

Levy was one of the few – if only – people outside of his original dark guild team that was allowed to lay a finger on even a loose hair from his head. At least that's how Macbeth had described his distaste for human contact. Erik didn't think he was that bad, but after trying to function at all even just walking through a city, Erik finally came to concede, he _fucking hated_ being touched. The way _she_ touched him though would raise the hairs on the back of his neck and have his cock twitching.

"Take off your clothes," the words came out almost as an order, but the way Levy reacted by following those words without even a thought told Erik she might enjoy being dominated.

Her following actions were a little different though, but Erik didn't mind because being pushed up against the wall and having her fingers run the edge of his briefs and tease undoing the button to his pants. Where her skin touched his left a tingling sensation that travelled direct to his groin; he groaned and pushed her back for a moment, just slightly, to give himself enough room to rip off the t-shirt he was still wearing. As soon as it was out of their way, Levy had herself pressed up against him, hands splayed on his chest as she stood on her tip toes to reach his mouth.

Erik wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, letting his hands trail down her hips and thighs before gripping her ass and lifting her up; legs curling around his back and heels digging in for better grip. Holding her in place against him, he relished in the feeling of her bare skin brushing against his as he stumbled back to the bed; the last thing in the world he wanted right then was to have to let go – for _any_ reason. His legs bumped into the side of the bed, and he slowly leaned forward until she rested on she mattress, his own body hovering over her.

A dark grin crossed his expression as he stared down at her, causing her cheeks to erupt with fire and turn a deep red. Her lips were swollen and he decided she needed to be more worked up. Her smell was beginning to drive him wild, and he could see the begging look in her eyes when he pulled further away.

" – _Erik_," her voice was breathless, a mere whisper as she reached out for him, grabbing on the belt loops of the pants he was still wearing.

_OH-fuck_, there was no way he could contain himself and the near whine of a groan that slipped from his lips. He was so rock hard it was starting to become painful; the humming of her mind and soul was intoxicating and Erik felt like for a moment, all he _needed_ to get off was to listen to her – and her voice.

Still, he wouldn't cave quite yet. He rushed to finally unbutton his pants before ripping them and his briefs to the floor, awkwardly kicking them from his feet before he crawled back onto the bed. A predatory look in his eyes as he followed Levy up the bed to the pillows, her breathing hitched when she couldn't back up any further and his body hovered for a moment. Letting his head dip he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and let his tongue tease the hardened nub before he dared to bite lightly. Her gasp encouraged him to treat her other breast the same, eliciting a moan that sounded like music to his ears.

Leaving her chest behind, he moved up slightly to wrap his mouth around skin on her neck, using his teeth to pull and then sucking to bring the blood vessels to the surface, a raunchy mark that would be hard to hide as well; the thought of other people seeing that had a possessive need rising in him. Letting go of that spot, he moved up a bit, closer to her mid-neck, and he latched on again, sucking a little harder, grinning a bit even as her chest heaved up beneath him, fingers digging like claws into his back as she begged on her breath for more.

His hands held her hips in place, not allowing her to wiggle too much under him as he moved to the other side of her neck, starting another fresh mark; this time letting one hand go to dip between her thighs and rub a few fingers through her soaking wet folds. _Finally_, the moan she let out then was loud and he smirked, sitting back to look down at the woman beneath him. Her blush had extended to cover the top of her chest, and she had a look of lust in her eyes that called to him; told him to _hurry the fuck up_.

Few thoughts could really be picked up from her then, it was more of a deep, humming that nearly set the hair on his arms on end and a shiver up his spine. Her legs were draped over his thighs, wide open as he kneeled on the bed before her. He leaned over her slowly, this time capturing her lips with his. He let a moan rumble from deep within his chest, desiring so badly then to flex and push forward and into her; yet he held steady above her, his mouth opening to let his tongue snake forwards and push against her lips, urging her mouth to open to his and she did just so, her own moaning becoming more feverish. Her hips lifted slightly and she brushed against him, drawing a grunt from him and making him pull back for a moment.

"What do you want?" He asked in a breathless voice and enjoying her squirm a bit beneath him. He held her hips in place, having lined himself with her entrance and was holding his head just slightly pushed against her. Her hips tried to buck forward again but his hands held her down still, and she whined.

"_You know_ what I want," her voice barely audible, but to a dragon slayer it could still be heard. Erik also heard the desperate plea in her voice, but he wanted her to say it.

"Hmm, _no._ I really don't think I do," a terrible, cocky grin pulled at the corner of his mouth, his left eye glinting with mischief under the searing desire. "You need to tell me,"

He knew he was being terrible then, when they'd never even done this before. It was a sight he had been dreaming about for a while, undeniably – and he was never shy with how attractive he found the script mage to really be, just getting to this point had taken longer than planned and he was tired of waiting. If she was ready and willing he was _not_ going to miss this chance.

"Erik, you can _hear_ very well what I w-want–" she inhaled sharply, taken back by the sudden feel of him having wrapped an arm around her thing to reach at her core; his thumb rubbing slow, pressured circles around her nerves. The movement forced her leg up and onto his shoulder, and with the arm wrapped around her thigh and hand teasing, he pulled her forward slowly, sinking inch by inch into her.

It was agonizingly slow, but that was what he wanted: to relish this moment and feel every inch of _her_ wrapped around his cock, walls fluttered and she moaned once he was fully seated. He let go of her leg, a mantra of _fucks_ and _oh shits_ swirled her thoughts and with her legs both wrapped around his waist, he gripped her hips and pulled back part-way before he pushed forward again.

The way she tightened around him then would have made him cross-eyed for a moment if he had _both_ still, instead he gasped lightly and clenched his good eye closed. He was fucking _Cobra_for fucks sake, and he was _no_ two-pump-chump. Still, he felt it was going to be a losing battle with the desperation that reared inside him and clouded his mind as she moaned his _name_ over and over as he continued. He could feel her legs start to shake as he continued to push faster and deeper with each thrust, sweat building on his forehead and a light sheen on Levy's chest beneath him; her gasps were getting louder and more desperate as she neared her end, her legs shaking more and more uncontrollably until she felt a coil _snap_ almost.

A wave of even more intense pleasure than she could have dreamed of washed over her, like a fire scorching her nerves. She felt her back arch off the bed, but he didn't stop thrusting and it was dragging out her orgasm. She was ready to scream, but all she could manage were breathless gasps of his name. After a moment her torso relaxed, letting her back return flush to the bed while her legs continued to shake.

Erik let his hands run up and down her thighs, little vibrations from her receding orgasm could be felt in her muscles and he couldn't help the cocky grin on full display. He continued slow thrusts at this point, Levy's breathing still mildly erratic and her heart was pounding so loud Erik _could_ hear it.

"Is that what you wanted?" Erik's voice was low, a light teasing tone in there as he leaned and placed a kiss on her swollen lips.

_You have no idea…_ the words didn't come from her mouth, her eyes remained closed for a moment before she opened them to look him directly in the eye, a glimmer of mirth in her own stare and a bit more confidence. "I want you to make me forget how to walk,"

And that was all the invite he needed to keep going.


End file.
